


if i close my eyes

by ohfiitz



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name. Fusion, Bodyswap, F/F, Trainee Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfiitz/pseuds/ohfiitz
Summary: Kim Minji is a high school girl in rural South Korea who dreams of life in the city and becoming a pastry chef. Kim Bora is an idol trainee in Seoul who is troubled by bouts of loneliness and a mysterious recurring dream. One day, Minji and Bora wake up in each other's bodies. As they struggle to navigate each other's lives and deal with their own nightmares, the two girls form an unlikely friendship that could just possibly change their fate.[A JiBo AU based on Kimi No Na Wa/Your Name]





	1. lucid dream

 

_“Once in a while when I wake up, I find myself crying. The dream I must have had I can never recall. But the sensation that I’ve lost something lingers for a long time after I wake up. I’m always searching for something, for someone. This feeling has possessed me I think from that day when the stars came falling. It was almost as if a scene from a dream. Nothing more, nothing less than a beautiful view.”_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Gangnam District, Seoul  
_ ** **_June 1_ **

 

_‘Krrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiing~’_

 

As the bell signals the end of the school day, Bora is the first out of the classroom, sprinting down the hallway with her backpack bouncing behind her and a pencil still holding her bright purple hair in a messy bun. 

 

Here at Kirin High School, Kim Bora is just a regular student: attends classes, hangs out with friends during free period, drives her teachers crazy with her deadly mix of sarcasm and boundless energy, makes a reasonable amount of effort to study, just enough to land a place in the honors class every year. But once those bells ring, once school is officially over, Bora takes on another identity as a trainee at Dream Catcher Entertainment.

 

She scurries down the school’s exit ramp and breaks into a wide smile as she easily spots her ride. 

 

“Good afternoon, Miss Kim! How was school?” The driver asks Bora as she settles into the backseat beside another girl, who’s also smiling at her.

 

“It was fine, Mr. Choi, thanks for asking, and how many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me Miss? I’m not rich like Princess Handong over here,” Bora quips, making her two companions laugh. 

 

The other girl, Handong, heaves an exaggerated sigh as Bora straps on her seatbelt. “You’re right. Maybe I should be a Princess instead. I bet princesses don’t need to go through dance training.”

 

“Aw, come on, Handong it’s not that bad! You know you enjoy it.”

 

“I do enjoy dancing, but not until one in the morning, thank you very much,” Handong replies with a pout. 

 

Bora doesn’t say anything and simply pats her friend’s hand in consolation. Being an idol trainee is hard, but she knows that both of them still feel lucky for even having the chance to debut in a few years’ time. As Bora idly watches the cityscape outside the car window, her mind drifts to her usual worries: Math homework, the family she hasn't seen in weeks, the trainees’ monthly evaluation, her mysterious recurring dream. As she thinks of the dream she had last night – colorful beams of light, the smell of pumpkin pie, a girl with short black hair and sad eyes, a lingering feeling of yearning – she finds herself shedding a tear again. She wipes it away and snaps herself back to reality. She pulls the pencil from her bun and put her hair up on a proper ponytail. She has hours of vocal and dance training ahead of her and she needs all the concentration she can muster. Her weird dreams can wait. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Haenam County, South Jeolla Province  
_ ** **_June 1_ **

 

Thirty two steps north. Turn left. Twenty seven steps forward. Another left. Continue straight for about fifteen minutes until you reach the corner store. 

 

Minji doesn’t even have to look up from her book to get home safely. There are barely any cars here that she can walk on the main road instead of the sidewalk (which is mostly used by bikes) and she has been taking the same exact route for almost 10 years that she can do it without looking. Besides, the book she’s reading is far more interesting than the long stretch of identical trees lining her path. 

 

Minji loves her hometown, that’s for sure. She loves her school, her best friends Siyeon and Yoohyeon, her sister Gahyeon, her grandma, the bakery. She loves the shade of the trees. She loves the town’s annual celebration of _Chilseok –_ that quiet, subtle transition from hot summer to monsoon season, the sweet scent of melons and pumpkin and rain wafting in the air. Most of all, she loves looking up at the clear night sky dotted with stars, like a huge canvas embroidered with a million little cherry blossoms, like a heavy blanket folding over her as she drifts off to sleep. 

 

But Minji has dreams, too. She dreams of the city, of skyscrapers instead of trees looming over her head, of train rides and coffee shops and music shows and the taste of vanilla macaron on her tongue. 

 

Her mind is still busy imagining what a city train would sound like when she is startled by two warm hands covering her eyes behind her glasses. 

 

“Guess who?!” The voice behind her practically screams directly into her ear. 

 

Minji drops her book in surprise and tries to pry the intruder’s hands from her face. “Ya! Kim Yoohyeon! Take your hands off of me or I’ll give Siyeon all the melon bread!” 

 

Yoohyeon immediately releases her hold and when Minji turns around, the younger girl is already pouting guiltily. “It was just a joke, you didn’t need to threaten me like that,” Yoohyeon says under her breath. 

 

“Well you didn’t need to startle me like that!”

 

Siyeon interrupted the two girls by darting towards the direction of Minji’s family bakery and dragging them behind her. “Aw come on, you guys, stop fighting. Grandma’s already waiting for us. Hurry up.”

 

“Grandma? Psh, you guys act like you’re the grand daughters,” Minji complains, but her laughter says that she already feels a million times better. 

 

As Minji spends the warm summer afternoon with her two best friends eating mounds of leftover bread in her Grandma’s bakery (and teasing the hell out of Gahyeon), thoughts of the city begin to dissipate. But that night as she lies down on her rooftop watching the stars, she feels a tear roll down her cheek and an inexplicable nostalgia for something she can’t quite place. She closes her eyes and a vision of stars falling from the sky flashes before her: tiny pieces of the universe, flecks of white and pink and silver in a luminous cosmic rain. And then she’s asleep.

 

More than three hundred kilometers away in the heart of Seoul, a girl named Kim Bora passes out on her bunk bed still wearing her training clothes, dreaming of the same streaks of silver and purple and pink, not knowing that her life is about to change. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Bora wakes up, her first thought is that she’s going blind. She opens her eyes and all she sees is a blur of colors and vague figures, and no matter how many times she closes them and opens them again, or tries to rub the sleep off, she still can’t make out anything. Starting to panic, Bora flails her arms around and her hand accidentally lands on what feels like a pair of glasses on her bedstand. She doesn’t remember ever having glasses but she puts them on instinctively and her vision immediately clears. 

 

Finally fully awake and with functioning vision, Bora’s second thought upon waking up is, _what the fuck?_ She is clearly on another person’s bed, in another person’s bedroom, and everything around her looks unfamiliar. Even her own body feels unfamiliar. She finally realizes that something is wrong when her feet instantly hit the floor after she flings her legs off of the bed, when she usually needs to jump from the mattress. Bora stands on her (suddenly long?) legs and walks to the dresser, where she lets out a piercing scream.

 

In the dresser mirror, the image of a girl with jet black hair, feathered bangs, thin lips, and a pair of surprised eyes beneath her specs – a girl Bora has never seen before – screams back at her.

 

 

 

 


	2. sleep-walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This picks up right where the first chapter left off! It was supposed to be a Minji chapter but I wanted to have something up for SuA's birthday, so I hope you enjoy this short one. :)

 

**_Haenam County, South Jeolla Province  
June 2  
_ **

 

Bora is dreaming. That’s the only possible explanation for what’s currently happening. This is definitely a dream. Why else would she wake up in another person’s body? But even within the category of dreams, this one seems and feels entirely different. Bora has had weird dreams before, sure, but it’s only ever been aliens or talking dolphins or that strange recurring dream with streaks of light falling from the sky – never this… whatever this is. Is this the fulfillment of some sort of roleplaying fantasy she’s had in her subconscious? A prophecy? An omen? And who is this girl? Why her, of all seven billion people in the world? Why not Angelina Jolie? Or BoA? Or _Thor_? Surely, there must be something about this girl that brought her here.

 

As she continues to contemplate her situation (and try to wake up, if she’s being honest), Bora notices that her dream-persona is actually quite pretty. Her eyes are barely noticeable with the glasses but they still command attention, and Bora is frankly mesmerized. Her skin is flawless and her figure rather fit. Bora feels excited about the dream for the first time when she realizes how long her legs actually are. She bends them and stretches them out, savoring the feeling. It's incredible. She feels like she can sprint to Mars or something, like she's Usain Bolt. She lets out a giggle at this and notices that of all her good features, the best thing about this girl by far is her smile.

 

Her thin lips stretch into a perfect arc dotted with a tiny mole on top, but what makes the smile less like a facial expression and more like a miracle is how the rest of her face is drawn to it. Her nose crinkles, her eyes sparkle, her cheeks turn up and blush the slightest shade of peach. Bora feels a flutter in her chest, which turns into what feels like a heart attack when a piercing scream from outside the room startles her.

 

“UNNIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! GET UP OR WE’RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!”

 

_What the hell?_

 

She quickly brushes her teeth and ventures downstairs to find the source of the voice – a girl who looks younger than her by a year or two puttering around the kitchen with too much energy for this early in the day.

 

“Unnie!” – the girl practically screams a Bora’s face (or maybe this is just how she normally talks?) – “why are you still in your pajamas? We’re late!”

 

“Um…” Bora tries to speak, but the sound coming out of her mouth sounds too weird, and what is she even supposed to say? _Sorry I haven’t showered I was busy trying to make sense of this weird ass dream?_

 

Thankfully another voice saves her from her predicament.

 

“Let her be, Gahyeon. I think your sister isn’t feeling like herself today.” An old woman – their grandma, Bora surmises – says pensively with a wink directed at her. “Minji, honey, why don’t you shake that sleep off while I pack your lunch? You can eat some bread on the way to school since you skipped breakfast.”

 

“Y-yes, Grandma,” Bora answers softly.

 

So, her name is Minji. Minji. _Minji, Minji, Minji_. Bora rolls the name around in her head and decides that she likes the sound of it.

 

Over the course of the day, Bora learns the following things about her dream-persona:

  1. Minji is the same age as her and attends school on the same level (which made her breathe a sigh of relief, although, to be honest, it kind of sucks that she still has to go to school in her dream).
  2. Minji, her little sister Gahyeon, and their grandmother run the village bakery, and Minji’s dream is to go to baking school in Seoul or Paris.
  3. Their village is the most rural place in all of South Korea, probably? There are no coffee shops or PC houses or even karaoke rooms, if you can believe it. Internet is very, very terrible and everyone uses phone models from three years ago.
  4. Kim Minji’s life is clearly the exact opposite of Kim Bora’s life in the city.
  5. She finds that she doesn’t mind any of it.



 

In fact, as far as weird dreams go, this isn’t as bad as Bora initially thought it would be. Minji is an interesting person to be and she is surrounded by so many lovely people in her life – her Grandma, her sister Gahyeon, her best friends Siyeon and Yoohyeon, and practically every single person in their little village knows her and looks out for her. Being in this magical place – miles away from the hustle and bustle of Seoul, with clean air and stretches of bright green landscape and a clear night sky dotted with every constellation she knows – it’s just like being on vacation, and Bora hasn’t had a vacation ever since she started idol training three years ago. Most importantly, this whole dream-day is the least alone she’s felt in years, and she only realizes now how she misses that feeling.

 

It's not that Bora is unhappy. No person who has ever met the boundless ball of energy that is Kim Bora would call her unhappy. She does like her life in Seoul. She's grateful that she gets a shot at her dreams and she loves her company and the co-trainees that have become her friends. It's just that... recently she would always get this feeling that she's missing something. Or someone? She has no idea what it is or who it is, just that the absence of it has left a gap in her life that makes her lonely. It's a strange feeling, to miss a person you haven't met or a thing you can't even name. The worst part is that no one ever bothers to check on the bubbly girl. Everyone just assumes that because she's being her usual loud and restless self, she's okay. And for the longest time, Bora has managed to convince herself that she is.

 

This dream, however, was the lightest she's felt in a good long while. Maybe it's the scenery. Maybe it's the people around her. Maybe it's the fact that she's living another person's life and no one would judge Kim Bora for Kim Minji's actions. Or maybe it's the knowledge that this is all just a dream and dreams are meant for wish fulfillment, after all. Whatever the reason is, it makes Bora happy. Truly, genuinely happy. And that's how she falls asleep in Minji's bed with a smile on her face.

 

 


End file.
